Various technologies have been proposed with respect to display operations of mobile phones and smart phones upon receiving incoming calls.
Although incoming-call screens normally include originator information, for example, users may not want other people to know privacy-related information, such as phone numbers of originators and any information identifying originators, under certain circumstances.
Relating to the above, Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a communication terminal in which concealed-display conditions and marks identifying originators are set to a storage unit in advance. Upon receiving an incoming call satisfying the concealed-display condition, the communication terminal notifies a user of an incoming call by using marks instead of using the information of concealing persons stored in the storage unit or the originator information registered in an address book in a concealment setting. Upon receiving an operation to release display concealment, the communication terminal switches to the normal display to notify a user of an incoming call.
Upon sending a call or receiving an email, the communication terminal of Patent Literature Document 1 is able to prevent information leakage even when other people view an incoming-call display with a communication terminal having a function of displaying the originator information.
Upon receiving an incoming call, a mobile phone, currently used to display video content, may cause a risk of interrupting the displayed video content by displaying an incoming-call screen.
Relating to the above, a mobile phone of Patent Literature Document 2 is designed to divide the screen into two subsections based on a dividing ratio stored in a dividing information storage unit when receiving an external event via a communication part with a controller while displaying a video of a television program received via a tuner, and therefore it can display the video of a television program, information indicating the occurrence of an external event, and information concerning an originator.
Thus, the mobile phone of Patent Literature Document 2 is able to notify a user of an incoming call, such as a phone call or an electronic mail, without interrupting the displayed video while displaying the received video.